In a communications network, network transceivers commonly communicate by means of differential mode signaling on a network bus via a transmitter and a receiver. Differential mode signaling can provide immunity against electromagnetic interference experienced in the communications network. In many communications networks, the electromagnetic interference will appear as a common mode disturbance at the receiver and the common mode disturbance can often be very large compared to a desired differential mode signal and much larger than the supply voltage of the receiver circuit.
To enable a receiver circuit to function, a resistive divider is often used to bring the input voltage to an acceptable level, which is typically lower than the supply voltage, before directing the received signal to subsequent receiver components. However, variations in fabrication and/or operating conditions of the resistive divider can make the characteristics of the resistive divider difficult to predict, which can lead to undesirable signal noise in the differential mode signal.